


Didn't Forget to Log Out

by feedourjewelrytothesea



Series: Spierfeld One Shots [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedourjewelrytothesea/pseuds/feedourjewelrytothesea
Summary: Simon and Bram come out on their own terms (CROSS POSTED TO FANFICTION)





	Didn't Forget to Log Out

“SIMOOOOOOON!”  
Simon jumped as Mr. Worth appeared next to him.  
“Oh- um, hi Mr. Worth.”  
“AH! What is up?”  
“Um, nothing much. How’d your hot Tinder date go?”  
Mr. Worth grimaced. “She didn’t like me too much.”  
“Can’t imagine why.”  
Totally missing the sarcasm, Mr. Worth opened his mouth and was about to say something (clearly profound) when the school bell rang.  
“Seems like it’s time for us to go! So long... partner!”  
Simon rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer, logging out of his email before closing the browser and heading to his next class.

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Sep 14 at 3:52 pm  
SUBJECT: RE: you asked for this  
Mr. Worth has some kind of obsession with us the student body. Like, I’m just casually doin my own stuff in the library, and he FREAKING COMES UP TO ME LIKE HELLLOOOOOOOOOOO  
He’s so obsessed with being cool it’s kind of funny.  
Anyway, Barney? That little shit scared me to death when I was a kid. One time, my mom found me curled up on the couch and whimpering, and she was all ‘what’s wrong, sweetie?’ until I turned on the tv…  
AND THERE THAT PURPLE DINOSAUR STOOD.  
And the nerve she had start laughing at my poor pathetic five year old self.  
-Jacques

*time skip*

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Jan 23 at 2:19 am  
SUBJECT: I can’t sleep but I’ve been thinking…  
So Jacques- I’ve thought a lot about this and I guess I’m still deciding to send this.  
Jacques, I’m almost positive who you are. Jacques a dit, right?  
I think I’m also brave enough to meet you, finally. How does after school tomorrow at WaHo sound?  
-Love, Blue

My heart pounds. I’ve dropped too many clues, he knows who I am. My head aches through the next day, I can’t focus, and I’m positive I fail a math test that is probably 80 percent of my grade. I don’t want to think about whatever the hell Mr. Wise is talking about, I’m just thinking about Blue, Blue, Blue.  
Finally, class is over and I literally sprint to my car. Jesus Fucking Christ. That was the longest day in my life.  
I park at Waffle House. Walking to the door is the slowest and seemingly hardest thing I’ve ever done. What if this is a joke? What if Blue is going to stand me up, or he’s some hardcore hetero dude who’s messing around with me?  
What’s the worse that can happen?  
But what if my heart gets broken?  
“You going in?”  
My heart stops. It’s Cute Bram Greenfeld.  
I try to speak, but all that comes out is ‘Aaagh- um, eh?’  
He cracks a smile. “I’m actually meeting someone here.”  
My heart leaps. My tongue somehow untwists. “Me too.”  
His smile grows wider. “It’s you, isn’t it? I was right.”  
I can’t say anything. I can only nod.  
“I knew it. I knew it. And I’m so happy that I’m right.” Bram bites his lip. “You’re not- disappointed that it’s me, are you?”  
My eyes widen and I finally find my voice.  
“Absolutely not.”  
Bram chuckles. “I was starting to get worried. Want to get waffles?  
“Not before I do this,” and gripped by a sudden burst of courage, I brush my lips to his.  
I’m worried that that chaste kiss has forever ruined our relationship and I’m about to start apologizing when Bram kisses me back.  
After an awkward pause, I speak. “So… waffles?”  
He laughs. “Waffles it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm too late for Spierfeld week so here's this instead


End file.
